herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
William Afton(Another Shift at Freddy's)
William Afton is the co-creator of Fredbear's and Freddy's. He is the purple guy who murdered children and main protagonist of another shift at freddy's. William is a kind pacifist who is being forced to murder. He is told that if he doesn't kill kids he will be killed himself. This could be seen as him being selfish but he is just a coward who is easy to push around. History William Afton only appears in the Fazbear location shown in the minigames, at the end of Night 3. If the player heads toward the left side of the section of restaurant with the double doors, and then heads back via proceeding right, they will see William placing the head of a Spring Bonnie costume on the head of an employee. In the following game, Sister Location, it is implied that William is the father of the minigame protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the Crying Child.William Afton then returns to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to dismantle the animatronics. After Night 1, the player can have the ability to play as 8-bit Freddy, and Shadow Freddy appears and says "Follow me." After you follow it to a secret room, it will say "ERROR" at the left-hand corner of the screen, followed by a static noise, and Purple Guy can be seen taking Freddy apart. He then continues to do the same to the other animatronics as each night goes on. After Night 5, the player has the ability to play as the ghost of one of the murdered children. The player then has to walk to the Safe Room, which they have the ability to enter. William can be seen scared, with 4 of his victims blocking the exit. The player has to chase him around, and William will then immediately run into the empty Spring Bonnie suit. He then laughs at his victims, thinking he is safe, until the suit's spring-locks malfunction. As a result, the numerous mechanical parts lining the inside of the suit crush and puncture William's body until he died from serious injury and blood loss. In an ironic turn, Afton's spirit possessed the Spring Bonnie suit just like how his victims possessed other animatronic suits, turning him into Springtrap. The managers of the pizzeria found the broken animatronics and permanently shut down Fredbear Entertainment, leaving Springtrap to rot in the safe room. 30 years later, a horror attraction called "Fazbear's Fright" was made in an amusement park. Springtrap was found and placed inside this attraction. William, as Springtrap, noticed that he had no escape and attempted to kill the player for five nights. After Night 6, the attraction burns down. In Sister Location's Custom Night ending on Very Hard Golden Freddy mode, it is revealed that Springtrap has survived. this spin-off to the main series, it is heavily speculated that Afton is the main protagonist, being made to fight off several of the animatronics as part of his personal hell for every deplorable action he committed throughout his life. Some evidence pointing to this conclusion comes from lines the animatronics give towards the player one, in particular, being from Withered Chica, who is revealed to have been Afton's first victim from the previous game. In The Puppet's taunting lines, it states that it used to fear him, but is now in a position where it can exert judgment on the player for eternity, and how seeing him powerless was was like music to it. And how Nightmarionne goes on to proclaim that it was a nightmarish reflection (his murder of Cassette Man's daughter) of the consequences of his actions. Many also believe that the ambient noises heard in the secret Old Man Consequences minigame is, in fact, Afton declaring his eternal hatred for his son and his former business partner whilst burning in Hell much like how the Cassette Man foretold in Pizzeria Simulator. Category:False Antagonist Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Parents Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:FNAF Heroes Category:Heroes Who Aren't Revealed To Be Good At First Category:Horror Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Cops Category:Fanfiction Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Immortals Category:Good vs. Good Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Scapegoat Category:Cowards Category:Grey Zone Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Jerks